La embrujada Gran Bretaña
by SnapeYHermione
Summary: Voldemort finalmente ha muerto y tras reponerse de un par de heridas menores, Hermione siente que ha despertado en un mundo totalmente distinto del que recordaba. Con Severus Snape como ministro de magia y un mundo mágico ya no tan oculto de los muggles. PRÓLOGO ARRIBA
1. Chapter 1

¡Ay no me vayan a matar, pero mi otro fan fic era tan complicado que decidí dejarlo para después! Espero este sea mejor.

Cualquier cosita, mis amores, ya saben que con un comentario pueden consultar todo lo que quieran. Responderé rápido, ¡lo prometo!

Disclaimer: JK es la dueña y señora de Severus, Hermione y el resto de los personajes de la saga. Yo simplemente soy su fiel sirviente, que los utiliza en sus locuras llamadas fan fics xD.

Prólogo: **La época negra de Gran Bretaña**

" _Tres semanas tras la muerte de Lord Voldemort y ya tenemos un nuevo ministro de magia"._

Apenas Hermione bajó el ejemplar matutino del Profeta que estaba leyendo aquella mañana en San Mungo, se llevó un gran susto al encontrarse con un abundante ramo de flores y el pálido rostro de Severus Snape, con una expresión de incomodidad poco habitual en él.

– Señorita Granger, necesito su ayuda. – ni siquiera le dio tiempo de saludar, lo dijo tan rápido que le dio la impresión de que lo había estado ensayando con antelación. – Soy el nuevo ministro de magia y necesito su ayuda para acabar con toda esta farsa.

Parpadeó un par de veces, genuinamente confundida y preguntándose si tal vez se trataba de una visión, tras las múltiples contusiones que había recibido durante la batalla de Hogwarts y el tiempo que había permanecido inconsciente en aquella cama.

¿Severus Snape pidiendo ayuda? ¿Y precisamente a ella?

 _Además…_

¿Ministro de magia?

 _Nota_ : Cortito, pues los dejo con el suspenso :B. Quiero que adivinen la razón por la que Severus Snape es ministro de magia y cómo podría Hermione Granger, ayudarlo a salir de ese embrollo en el que está metido C:


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola chic s! Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. ¡Son unos amores!

Capítulo uno: **La época negra de Gran Bretaña**

 _ **Severus Snape como ministro de magia. ¡No puedo creerlo!**_

Se había quedado sin palabras, observando la alta figura totalmente vestida de negro que continuaba mirando por la ventana, hacia el cielo que de pronto se había tornado gris y oscuro.

Había dejado las flores sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama y no había dicho más desde su llegada. Tenía un sinfín de preguntas que hacerle, pero no estaba segura de siquiera saber por dónde comenzar.

— Profesor Snape…

— ¿Cuándo saldrá del hospital, señorita Granger? — le interrumpió con brusquedad, sin siquiera permitirle terminar.

— _¿Disculpe?_

Finalmente se dio la vuelta para observarla y no pudo evitar notar que se había puesto súbitamente nervioso.

— Conversé con los medimagos que le asisten y ellos me informaron que ha estado internada desde hace tres semanas. Les pregunté si sus heridas eran de gravedad, pero me informaron que había mejorado lo suficiente como para poder marcharse finalmente.

Despegó los labios por unos segundos, pero volvió a cerrarlos sin saber qué decir. Los negros ojos de Severus Snape, que siempre habían parecido infinitos pozos oscuros y sin vida, ahora brillaban tan intensamente que le causaba un poco de miedo. Tenían un pequeño dejo de súplica que lograba traspasar su usual máscara de frialdad y era lo suficientemente evidente como para que ella pudiera notarlo.

Finalmente su profesor de pociones se encontraba indefenso y asustado.

— ¿Acaso averiguó todo acerca de mí, profesor?

— Necesito que venga conmigo, señorita Granger. Podrá descansar el tiempo que necesite, si así lo desea, pero necesito que venga conmigo.

Se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar y a pesar de que se esperaba el usual sarcasmo al que su ex profesor de pociones la tenía acostumbrada desde su infancia, este sin embargo no llegó. Hasta le dio la impresión de que hacía grandes esfuerzos por ser paciente y _"comprensivo"_.

Eso le causó un poco de miedo.

— ¿Ir con usted, profesor…? — dijo, con apenas un hilo de voz. El hombre hizo un ademán de querer responder con algún tipo de ironía o burla, pero se dio cuenta de que se contuvo a último minuto y simplemente asintió.

— Como nuevo ministro de magia, ahora dispongo de propiedades que ni siquiera necesito. Le prometo que habrá tantas habitaciones entre nosotros que no tendrá que preocuparse de toparse conmigo, más de lo estrictamente necesario.

— Un momento. ¿Usted está sugiriendo que debemos mudarnos juntos?

— ¡Diablos, Granger! — finalmente estalló y supuso que había estado conteniéndose por mucho tiempo. — ¿¡A qué demonios creía que me refería con _"venir conmigo"_!?

— ¿Y por qué cree querría vivir con usted? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con el hecho de que usted haya sido electo como ministro de magia?

— ¿No se da cuenta de lo estúpido que suena? ¡Yo! ¡Ministro de magia y hechicería! ¿A qué imbécil se le ocurrió, semejante tontería? — hizo una breve pausa para respirar. Demasiado breve, puesto que continuó gritando. — ¿Qué idea puedo tener sobre leyes? Además, ¿cree que me siento cómodo con la idea de que un sinfín de reporteros me persigan día y noche, esperando verme fallar para escribir sus estúpidos artículos en mi contra? — tomó El Profeta con manos temblorosas debido a la adrenalina del momento. Lo desplegó frente a los ojos de la chica y señaló uno de los artículos. Apenas si pudo leerlo, debido a lo mucho que temblaba el nuevo ministro de magia.

" _Por increíble que parezca, Severus Tobías Snape se convierte en el nuevo ministro de magia._

 _Con un pasado más que dudoso y al parecer, convertido en un héroe de la noche a la mañana, el antiguo director de Hogwarts y mortífago encubierto durante los años en los que transcurrió la guerra…"_

Dejó de leer y en cuanto no tuvo otra opción, ya que el hombre había apartado el periódico violentamente de su vista y literalmente lo había incendiado de solo mirarlo, al arrugarlo entre sus manos y arrojarlo al suelo a un par de centímetros de la cama. Los ojos de la chica se entretuvieron por un momento, con las formas negras y retorcidas de la tinta, que brotaban del papel mientras se calcinaba.

Al alzar la vista y volver a hacer contacto visual con el antiguo director de Hogwarts y ahora ministro de magia, se percató de que él continuaba con la vista fija sobre el pequeño incendio y que sonreía como si de seguro imaginara que calcinaba a sus enemigos en aquel papel.

— Si se supone que la prensa lo sigue a todas partes, ¿cómo es que no están aquí?

— Los medimagos tienen prohibida la entrada de la prensa en las instalaciones y tienen un sinfín de hechizos para detectar animagos o cualquier intento de pasar desapercibido y tomar fotografías. ¿Por qué cree que no han venido a molestarla, con tediosas preguntas sobre la guerra y sobre su mejor amigo, Potter?

— ¡Oh! — volvió a sonrojarse y sonrió un poquito. — Ya pensaba yo, que no les resultaba interesante y que por ello, no habían venido a verme.

— De todas formas se enteran de todo, no sé cómo lo hacen. A través de la prensa fue que supe que usted estaba aquí.

— ¿Y no podía preguntárselo a la profesora McGonagall o al mismísimo Harry?

— ¿Y cree usted que con toda esta locura de ser el nuevo ministro de magia, he tenido tiempo para socializar y pasar por el castillo para saludar? — hizo una breve pausa para inspirar profundamente. — ¿Piensa aceptar mi propuesta o no, señorita Granger?

— Pero si prácticamente no me está dejando más opción. Me hace sentir que si termino negándome, usted morirá o algo parecido. ¿Al menos podría explicarme qué demonios es lo que está pasando?

El profesor de pociones se puso en pie y ajustándose las túnicas, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y luego volvió a mirarla. Hermione no comprendía ni una pizca y comenzaba a preguntarse si es que acaso estaba a punto de morir y tenía una de esas alucinaciones, cuando tenías un pie más en el mundo de los muertos que en el de los vivos.

— Esta tarde podrá marcharse y entonces le explicaré todo durante nuestro viaje. Estaré afuera, preparando todo el papeleo para su egreso.

— Pero usted no puede firmar esos documentos.

— ¿Olvida acaso, que soy el nuevo ministro de magia?

 **Nota:** Espero que les guste y pues las dejo en un poquito más de suspenso, mientras termino un par de tareas que debo en la universidad. No se preocupen que en el próximo todo estará bien explicado y ya veremos si la castaña, acepta el ofrecimiento tan extraño que el profesor Snape le hará. Besitos y por favor no olviden decirme lo que piensan.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola, hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que sí.

Capítulo dos: **Una nueva y extraña era**

Parecía un sueño, pero su antiguo profesor de pociones la sostenía por uno de sus codos y caminaban un poco despacio a través de los pasillos, hacia la salida.

– ¿Cómo se siente, señorita Granger? ¿Se siente apta para caminar?

No estaba segura de qué le causaba más miedo. Si la idea de que Severus Snape la sostuviera por uno de sus codos y guiara sus pasos o la idea de que estuviera realmente preocupado por su salud. Todavía tenía vendaje en la cabeza, pero los medimagos consideraban que iba a estar bien por su cuenta.

Y cómo no, si el ministro insistía en que debía marcharse con él.

– La verdad, me gustaría pasar más tiempo en cama. Todavía no me siento del todo bien. – se llevó la mano libre que tenía hasta la frente, pero eso no lo hizo cambiar de parecer y continuaron de camino a la salida.

– Ya pronto tendrá todo el tiempo para descansar que desee, una vez que esté conmigo. Se lo puedo asegurar.

– Todavía no me ha dicho qué es lo que sucede. Lo lamento pero me tiene en verdad muy intrigada.

– Ahora no es el momento, ni es la ocasión ni el sitio adecuado para hablar al respecto. – le interrumpió con brusquedad. – Muy pronto sabrá la verdad, tan pronto salgamos de aquí.

Ante las puertas de salida, Hermione observó que el hombre registraba uno de los bolsillos en su pantalón. Creía recordar las entradas y salidas del hospital San Mungo, así que frunció el ceño un poco y al darse cuenta de que el profesor había escogido una de las salidas al mundo muggle. Por un momento pensó que quizá quería evitar a la prensa mágica, mezclándose entre aquellos que no lo conocieran.

Hasta que encontró su varita y la blandió al salir, a plena luz del día y en medio de una gran cantidad de muggles que ni siquiera parecían sorprendidos de que brotaran chispas de su punta.

– ¡Profesor, no! ¡Estamos entre muggles! – exclamó escandalizada, intentando quitarle la varita. A pesar de que su antiguo profesor de pociones la observaba como si estuviera diciendo una total barbaridad, apartando la varita de su mano libre e intentando volver al hechizo que quería conjurar.

– Esa es otra cosa de la que quería hablarle, señorita Granger. Muchas cosas ocurrieron mientras estuvo en el hospital. – le dijo como si no sucediera nada extraordinario. Incluso, algunos muggles los saludaron al pasar y se detuvieron para observar la magia que estaba a punto de hacer.

– De acuerdo, esto comienza a ponerme realmente nerviosa. ¿Acaso me golpee la cabeza tan fuerte, que estoy viendo visiones? ¿Cómo es que ninguno de esos muggles se sorprende al ver las chispas que brotan de su varita? ¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo, profesor Snape!?

Pero el ministro de magia no le prestó atención y en voz baja, pronunció el conjuro que ella reconocía como aquel que servía para aparecerse. Ni siquiera pudo agregar alguna otra cosa, puesto que el mago la sostenía firmemente por uno de sus brazos y de un momento a otro, desaparecieron para reagruparse en un lugar totalmente diferente.

Aparecieron frente a enormes verjas de hierro, ligeramente oxidadas y con dos grandes _"MM_ " doradas en el medio, con muchos ornamentos.

Las podía reconocer sin mucho esfuerzo. Ministerio de magia.

Una gran mansión.

El profesor volvió a enervar su varita por segunda vez y tras hacer un pequeño círculo en el aire, las verjas se abrieron con un pequeño chirrido. Severus se apresuró en cruzarlas, sin dejar de sostenerla por uno de los codos, aunque ella se encontrara ligeramente distraída en mirar los alrededores de la propiedad y casi se resbalara con una de las piedras en el enorme bosque que circundaba la casona.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?

– Es una de esas tantas e inútiles propiedades de las que le estaba hablando. Seguimos en Londres, pero es una zona poco visitada por los muggles. Creen que es un bosque abandonado, aunque últimamente ha ganado mayor popularidad y desde la… _revolución_.

– ¿La revolución?

– Vamos, camine. Le explicaré todo, una vez dentro.

Por un momento creyó que Alicia saldría corriendo del bosque, persiguiendo al blanco conejo y al sombrerero loco. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca o continuaba soñando, en la camilla del hospital, con verdaderos imposibles.

Dejó de pensar y tan pronto puso un pie dentro de la mansión en cuestión. Si la decoración exterior, llena de arbustos cuidadosamente cortados, rosales y fuentes por todas partes, le había parecido opulenta, el interior tenía que ser un mal chiste.

El más costoso de los pisos, con escaleras de una madera que no parecía crecer en cualquier parte. Retratos por todas partes que imaginó, tenían que haber pertenecido a ministros pasados y un sinfín de puertas que a pesar de su sorpresa, le motivaban a querer abrir y descubrir qué había en el interior de cada una.

Pero dio un hondo suspiro y al notar que el profesor se dirigía a las enormes escaleras hacia el piso superior. Recién se había levantado de la cama, tras tres semanas de haber estado herida y él suponía que tenía la fuerza suficiente como para subir todos esos escalones.

El nuevo ministro de magia, subió uno de los escalones y por lo cual terminó a una altura ligeramente mayor a ella. La seriedad en su rostro le hizo saber a Hermione que no tenía más opción que subir también y comenzar el tedioso recorrido.

Y sin embargo, tan pronto puso sus pies en el mismo escalón que él, de alguna forma las escaleras se movieron como si fuesen mecánicas y llegaron rápidamente al segundo piso y sin siquiera mover un solo dedo.

– Vaya…

– Los magos han copiado mucho a los muggles últimamente. Ahora imitan las escaleras mecánicas. – hizo una pausa para arquear una ceja y encogerse de hombros. – Bueno… ya las teníamos, pero ahora están por todas partes.

Sí. Definitivamente que se había vuelto loca. Severus pronto la condujo a una de las varias puertas del segundo piso, cuyo picaporte era totalmente dorado. Le dio un par de vueltas antes de empujar la puerta y Hermione se encontró en medio de una enorme oficina, con un gran cristal tras el escritorio y una majestuosa vista de la propiedad y el bosque a su alrededor.

Había tanto que ver, que se sintió abrumada de inmediato. Mientras se encontraba bajo el estupor del momento, el profesor la condujo cuidadosamente a una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y le permitió sentarse. Tan pronto lo hizo, Hermione sintió los estragos de la aparición que había hecho, minutos atrás, llevándose una mano hasta la sien y acariciando el vendaje con suavidad. Aún podía sentir la herida en su cabeza, así que trataba de no tocarla muy fuerte.

– Con esto me refería a propiedades. – comenzó el profesor, dando vueltas a su alrededor y al parecer desesperado. – Como ministro de magia, puedo vivir en donde sea y como quiera. No importa el lugar, habrá una enorme mansión esperándome.

– Y yo que siempre pensé que los ministros eran hombres humildes, simplemente apasionados por su trabajo.

– Mucho de lo que hasta yo creía del ministerio de magia, resulta que es un error y ahora estoy metido en la lista.

– A ver… explíquese poco a poco. Acabo de salir del hospital, donde pasé tres semanas seguramente inconsciente y por ende, no puedo procesar la información tan rápido como solía hacerlo anteriormente. – se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su alrededor por un breve instante. – ¿Cómo demonios, en solo tres semanas, terminó como ministro de magia? – hizo una pequeña pausa para recordar otras preguntas que había estado queriendo hacerle, desde que se había aparecido en medio de su habitación y con un ramo de flores y un ruego desesperado por ayuda. – ¿Por qué los muggles no parecieron escandalizados al verle hacer magia (o por qué aún no nos han apresado por ese pequeño detalle) y para qué, precisamente, necesita de mi ayuda?

Hermione no creyó que fuese posible, pero sus preguntas lo pusieron aún más nervioso y su caminar a su alrededor, se hizo más acelerado. Apretaba sus manos la una contra la otra, intentando encontrar palabras para explicarle lo que pasaba.

– Trataré de resumir la historia, de la mejor forma que pueda. – le avisó, finalmente deteniéndose por un momento e inspirando profundamente para comenzar. – Mientras usted estuvo inconsciente, Kingsley Schacklebolt fue escogido como ministro de magia y todo marchaba muy bien. Tras la muerte del señor tenebroso, parecía que finalmente podríamos continuar con nuestras vidas de forma pacífica y sin mayores preocupaciones. – Hermione notó la expresión de disgusto momentáneo que cruzó su rostro, así que se imaginó que la peor parte estaba por venir. Hablaba muy rápido y se le dificultaba mantener el hilo de la conversación. – Creíamos que finalmente todo había terminado, hasta que un par de mortífagos, que se resistían a ser capturados, emboscaron al ministro de magia y lograron asesinarlo.

Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca, cubriendo un gemido de sorpresa. No había conocido a Kingsley lo suficiente, pero realmente lamentaba su pérdida.

El profesor de pociones continuó, ignorando el gesto que la bruja había hecho.

– Todo volvió a ser un caos, de la noche a la mañana. Los miembros del ministerio de magia corrían como gallinas sin cabeza, intentando encontrarlos. Lo cual los llevó a Hogwarts y a mi despacho.

– Pero… usted no tiene nada que ver. – se detuvo para pensarlo mejor. – ¿Cierto?

– No. Como usted, me recuperaba de las heridas de guerra. – el profesor comenzó a negar con la cabeza. – Me hicieron un sinfín de preguntas. Sabían que había sido un mortífago. Que había asesinado a Albus Dumbledore.

– Pero… Harry vio sus memorias. Harry dijo que lo exoneraría de toda culpa.

– Y lo hizo. Potter cumplió su palabra. – Severus dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. – Aunque primero, el ministerio solicitó mi ayuda. Solo yo sabía cómo ser mortífago. Pensar como uno de ellos.

– ¿Y eso que significa?

– Que muy pronto los llevé a capturarlos y enjuiciarlos, así que se encontraron en deuda conmigo. Y no mejoró con el hecho de que Potter me exonerara de todos los cargos y hablara las mil maravillas acerca de mi persona. Les hizo creer que yo podría defenderlos de cualquier peligro. Que sería el mejor candidato a ministro de magia. Después de todo había sido un mortífago y sabía mucho sobre la magia oscura. Ya ve que suena muy tonto, ni siquiera tiene sentido.

– ¿Y no se negó? ¿Entonces por qué aceptó?

– ¡Por supuesto que me negué, pero ellos prácticamente no hicieron caso a mis palabras! Podría suceder cualquier cosa. ¡Incluso podría convertirme en su peor enemigo! – dio un golpe al escritorio frente a él, tras caminar hasta rodearlo y sentarse en la tan majestuosa silla como el resto de la casa. – Dijeron que yo les debía mucho más a ellos de lo que ellos a mí.

– Eso es absurdo…

– Y se puso peor. – Hermione de pronto sintió miedo de imaginarse el resto de la historia. – El ministro muggle, así, de la nada, decidió que era mejor revelar nuestra existencia y ahora los muggles saben acerca de nuestro mundo. Ya no es un secreto. – Severus se cruzó de brazos frente a la joven sentada al otro lado del escritorio. – No estoy seguro de cual sea el plan, pero definitivamente que no fue hecho al azar.

– ¿De verdad lo cree así, profesor Snape? ¿Por qué el primer ministro muggle nos delataría y estaría confabulado con algún mago? Eso no suena lógico. ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

– Muchas cosas sin sentido ocurren siempre dentro del ministerio de magia, señorita Granger. Solo que nunca son tan evidentes como ahora. Piénselo detenidamente. Kingsley era un gran mago y sin embargo, ningún miembro de la seguridad ministerial se encontraba presente para defenderlo y lo vencieron en número. A pesar de que él era capaz de derrotar a varios magos a la vez, conocían su forma de luchar a la perfección.

– ¿Y teme que también le pase a usted? ¿O cree que lo convirtieron en ministro, a propósito y porque fue un mortífago también?

– Eso es lo que intento averiguar. – el profesor reflexionó por un instante y la expresión sombría de su rostro, le causó preocupación. – Pero ahora que los muggles conocen de nuestra existencia, ya no importarán las reglas acerca de no hacer magia en presencia de muggles.

– ¿Y qué sucedió con Harry? ¿Con Ron? ¿Cómo es que permitieron que todo esto pasara y no hicieron nada para evitarlo?

– Señorita Granger…

 **Nota de la autora:** Los dejo en suspenso otra vez jeje. ¿Qué creen que Snape le dirá a continuación? ¿Y qué les ha parecido el giro tenebroso que dio el fan fic :v?

¡Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

Ojalá y les guste mucho 7u7

Capítulo tres: **La seguridad primero**

– Señorita Granger, con respecto a Potter y Weasley…

– ¿Qué ocurrió con ellos, profesor Snape? – a pesar de que se le dificultaba decirlo, trató de ser fuerte. – ¿Acaso también murieron?

– Por desgracia, el señor Weasley, a pesar de que no ha muerto, se encuentra en un muy precario estado de salud. Y el señor Potter…

– ¿Qué ha estado pasando mientras no estaba? ¿¡Qué sucedió con Harry!?

– El señor Potter vive en un engaño. Cree en la promesa de que develar nuestra existencia, nos acercará más a los muggles a quienes intentamos proteger y provocará que ya no exista la brecha diferencial y podamos todos vivir en paz. Olvidar la división de las sangres. Pero yo no me lo trago.

– ¿Y por qué Ron se encuentra tan mal?

– El señor Weasley resultó herido, durante la persecución y encarcelamiento de los mortífagos que asesinaron a Kingsley Schacklebolt. – el ministro se mantuvo en silencio y la estudió de una manera que le causó mucho miedo. – Es como si estuviesen tras todos aquellos quienes causaron la muerte del señor tenebroso. Y es por ello que, aparte de necesitar su ayuda, pensé en sacarla de San Mungo cuanto antes.

– ¿A qué se refiere?

– Necesito protegerla, señorita Granger. No dudo de su habilidad como bruja, pero tampoco me fío de la suerte. Creo que estará más segura, si así lo desea (aunque considero que lo mejor es que permanezca conmigo, de todos modos), a mi lado.

– ¿Cree que podrían intentar matarme? – antes de que pudiera responder, ya ella se encontraba respondiendo a su propia pregunta. – No… eso no es posible. Harry no lo permitiría. La profesora McGonagall tampoco. ¡Ninguno de mis amigos!

– Potter se encuentra obnubilado, gracias a una mentira muy bien orquestada. Y si todavía no me cree, le contaré el más reciente evento. – su antiguo profesor de pociones, reprimió un escalofrío antes de hablar. – A Minerva, durante una de las cenas en Hogwarts, intentaron envenenarla. Ningún elfo sabe en verdad, cómo pudo pasar, puesto que ellos controlan todo lo que se sirve en el gran comedor. De no haber sido por mi presencia y de la enfermera de la escuela, quizá esa mujer no hubiese vivido para contarlo.

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, nuevamente, para volver a gemir de terror. El hombre se levantó de su asiento frente al escritorio y caminó hasta rodearlo y detenerse frente a ella. Se sentó a su vez sobre el mueble y le sostuvo la vista sin parpadear siquiera.

– Señorita Granger, si no la protejo… si no la pongo a salvo de toda esta locura…

– ¿Dónde está Ronald? Lléveme a verlo. ¡Ahora!

– Desgraciadamente no se puede, señorita Granger. Apartando el hecho de que usted necesita descansar, el señor Weasley no se encuentra en condiciones adecuadas como para recibir visitas.

– ¿Estaba en San Mungo como yo? ¿Cómo es que nadie me lo dijo? ¿¡Cómo es que no lo sabía!?

– No está en San Mungo, señorita Granger. No iba a ser tan tonto como para exponerlo a cualquier ataque interno.

– Pero yo estaba allí. ¡Pudieron matarme!

– No lo sabía. De haberlo sabido, créame que también la habría sacado de allí y la habría puesto en un lugar mejor. Por ahora, Weasley se queda con la enfermera de la escuela y en un nuevo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, provisional, para evitar que algún enemigo pueda infiltrarse. – Severus reflexionó por un instante. – Como ya le dije, todo esto no parece una simple casualidad y hay que llegar al fondo de todo esto.

– ¿Y qué se supone que haré mientras tanto? ¿Simplemente quedarme encerrada en esta mansión, mientras usted descubre la forma de delatar toda una conspiración?

– No en esta propiedad. No estamos seguros en este lugar y necesitamos privacidad. Un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarnos.

– ¿Y qué sugiere, señor? ¿Qué lugar está lo suficientemente oculto como para que esté segura?

– Tengo una idea.

El ministro se bajó de la mesa de un salto y muy pronto se detuvo junto a ella, estirando una de sus manos como una invitación para que la tomara y le acompañara. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior por unos segundos y tras debatirse por esos mismos cortos segundos, asintió apenas perceptiblemente y tomó su mano, poniéndose en pie con mucho cuidado.

Snape esperó hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente estable, en ambos pies, como para comenzar de nuevo el recorrido.

– Usted habló de una revolución, mientras veníamos. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

– Desde que los muggles saben que existimos, han desarrollado mayor curiosidad por nosotros y nuestras actividades. – caminaba muy rápido, así que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no caer o pisar mal. – Y también han desarrollado una esperada envidia por lo que podemos hacer y ellos no. Algunos muggles han intentado cazar magos para tenerlos como esclavos personales. Como así nosotros tenemos elfos.

– ¡Eso es realmente detestable!

– Y existe la revolución, que se encarga de mantener el orden entre los magos y los muggles. Enjuician a ambos mundos por igual y son capaces de cualquier cosa, con tal de mantener ese dicho orden, sin importar a quienes destruyan con eso. Sean magos o muggles.

– Entonces déjeme ver si comprendo. Kingsley murió en manos de mortífagos que se rehusaban a entregarse a la justicia. El ministro muggle revela nuestra existencia a todo el mundo muggle y de pronto, todos los que participamos en la guerra, corremos grave peligro. Lo convierten en ministro de magia y engañan a Harry con promesas de paz que no son cierta. Aparte de todo el peligro que ya tenemos, con mortífagos escondidos en cualquier rincón de nuestra comunidad, también los muggles comienzan a convertirse en una amenaza.

– Incluso los dementores y otras criaturas. Algunas, bajo mi tutela, no han sido tan obedientes como esperaba.

– Entonces… ¡Harry está en peligro! ¡Tenemos que advertirle!

– Lo he hecho un millón de veces, pero no ha querido creerme. Supongo que si lo escucha de usted, tendrá más sentido.

– ¿Y acaso sabe que he estado en San Mungo? Creerá que me he vuelto loca, que me golpeado la cabeza. Y a decir verdad, yo también creería que finalmente me he vuelto loca. ¿Cómo puede pasar todo esto, en solo tres semanas?

– Alguien trata de causar una guerra, señorita Granger. Trata de justificar el odio que algunos magos sienten por los muggles, asegurando que los muggles son perversos y que desean apoderarse de nuestra magia.

– Pero no somos genios de los deseos. No podemos satisfacer todos los caprichos de los muggles.

– A ellos no les importa. Mientras tengamos una varita, será suficiente para ellos. Y es por eso que necesito su ayuda, señorita Granger. Mientras más rápido detengamos esta locura, podremos evitar muchas muertes.

– ¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto, profesor?

– Hay mucho que cambiar, dentro del ministerio de magia. Primero deberemos encontrar una forma de que nuestro mundo vuelva al anonimato que solía tener. Legislar de alguna manera y restablecer el orden. Pero necesito a una buena consejera. Y aunque deteste admitirlo, señorita Granger, su inteligencia me vendría muy bien en este preciso momento.

– Vaya, gracias por el halago.

– Y yo en cambio, le ofrezco seguridad. También para el resto de sus amigos.

El profesor finalmente se detuvo junto a una vieja chimenea tras una de las puertas, en lo que parecía ser una vieja habitación dormitorio sin usar.

Dejó de sostener su mano y caminó con mucho cuidado y como si midiera sus pasos, acercándose hasta la chimenea. Acarició su estructura de piedra por unos segundos y luego se introdujo una mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando una pequeña bolsa de cuero. Polvos Flu, nunca podría olvidar su aspecto.

– ¿Y para qué vinimos en primer lugar, si tenemos que trasladarnos a otra parte?

– Necesito que quienes sean los que nos rastrean, sepan que he estado donde se supone que debo estar.

– ¿Y no notarán que nos hemos marchado, haciendo un viaje por chimenea?

– Eso es lo que espero que crean. – dijo, arrojando un puñado de polvos y observando las llamas verdes.

– No entiendo.

Pero no contestó, sacando su varita y dándole un pequeño toque a la chimenea. La piedra comenzó a sacudirse y a hacerse a un lado, revelando un pasaje secreto y oscuro.

– De verdad me cuesta creer que todo esto haya pasado, en solo tres semanas.

– Entonces le costará creer lo que puede suceder en solo cinco minutos de un mismo día.

Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirar que su ex profesor de pociones extendía una de sus manos hacia ella. Insistía en que la tomara y le acompañara a través de la pared.

 **Nota:** Lamento escribir tan cortito, pero más deberes de la universidad y voy a correr a hacerlos. Espero que les haya gustado y les prometo que muy pronto les traeré más. ¡Besitos!


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por leerme y por todos sus lindos comentarios *u*. Ojalá les guste el nuevo capítulo.

Capítulo 4: **La nueva Orden del Fénix**

Guiaba sus pasos la débil luz de la varita de Severus Snape, mientras el hombre continuaba contándole todo lo que había sucedido durante las tres semanas que había permanecido en San Mungo. Constantemente se pellizcaba las mejillas, por si se encontraba en un sueño o si estaba sucediendo en verdad.

Tras pensarlo con detenimiento, creía haber construido un supuesto perfil del mago o bruja que pudiera estar detrás de todo.

Probablemente el ministro muggle había sido confundido para que revelara la verdad sobre los magos y brujas que convivían en secreto dentro de su sociedad, causando que los muggles sintieran la necesaria curiosidad como para luego desear tener la magia que ellos. Por supuesto que iban a necesitar algún método para obtenerla y no era de extrañarse que incluso comenzaran a secuestrar brujas y magos, para realizar experimentos e intentar determinar las causas de sus diferentes habilidades.

Si había mortífagos libres aún, cualquiera de ellos podía haber comenzado con aquella revuelta. Debía de ser alguno verdaderamente resentido como para desear la muerte de todos aquellos quienes habían participado en la guerra. Tenía que ser muy inteligente, como para tan solo haberlo planificado en solo tres semanas.

Kingsley Schacklebolt. Todavía no podía creer que hubiese muerto tan fácilmente. Había algo que no encajaba en todo el asunto y sentía dolor de cabeza, por el simple hecho de continuar intentando comprenderlo.

¿Qué estaba pasando con Harry? Que ella supiera, su mejor amigo de infancia era muy capaz de resistirse a cualquier hechizo para confundir. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tan ciego?

– Hemos llegado. – la voz del nuevo ministro, a un par de pasos de ella, la sacó de sus cavilaciones y al casi caerse con uno de los desniveles en el suelo de aquel pasadizo, por encontrarse tan distraída. Se llevó una mano a la frente y acarició suavemente su herida, provocando que su ex profesor la observara con cierta curiosidad y al darse la vuelta para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden. – Ya pronto podrá descansar, señorita Granger. Aunque por ahora, hay algo que quisiera que viese primero.

– Espero que no sean más noticias.

– Quisiera decirle que no, pero no puedo mentir y menos en este momento tan difícil.

Terminaron de atravesar un retrato que parecía retratar una obra renacentista que le era muy familiar, pero que no podía recordar su nombre en ese momento y finalmente se encontró en una habitación dormitorio que le dio una agradable sensación de sentirse como en casa.

– Siéntese, por favor. – Severus señaló en dirección de la única cama en la habitación, junto a una ventana, que se encargó de abrir con su varita. Comenzó a relajarse y al momento de sentir la fresca brisa sobre su rostro. Sentía que había tenido tanto tiempo sin respirar un poco de aire fresco, que comenzaba a tener dificultades para recuperar el aliento al caminar. Pero el nuevo ministro de magia no se sentó a su lado y por el contrario, continuó caminando a su alrededor. Tomó un ejemplar de prensa que parecía ser del profeta, de un escritorio en una de las esquinas de la habitación y tras abrirlo en la página que supuso quería que viera, lo estiró en su dirección, demandando que lo tomara.

Sintió cierto temor de imaginarse lo que podía estar escrito en él y tuvo que serenarse a último minuto para finalmente tomarlo y leerlo.

 _ **HARRY JAMES POTTER SE CASA.**_

 _ **Y NO PRECISAMENTE CON GINNY WEASLEY COMO SE ESPERABA, TRAS UN LARGO ROMANCE DE INFANCIA.**_

– ¡Oh no! – exclamó, llevándose una mano al rostro para cubrirse los labios y poniéndose de pie de un salto. – ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Dónde está Ginny?

– La boda más violenta que el mundo mágico haya visto, con una mujer totalmente desconocida. Días antes de su matrimonio con la señorita Weasley, Potter simplemente la rechaza y se casa días después, con otra.

– ¿Pero cuál es su problema?

– Tengo la ligera impresión de que alguien lo controla.

– Harry siempre mostró notables defensas contra hechizos para confundir. No creo que alguien pudiera embrujarlo tan fácilmente.

– Es por ello, que he estado pensando en las posibilidades. Solo el señor tenebroso podía controlarlo, puesto que una parte de él vivía dentro de Potter.

– ¿Qué es lo que sugiere, profesor Snape? ¿Qué sea Voldemort quien lo esté controlando, a pesar de que ya haya muerto? ¿A pesar de que Harry ya no posea la mitad de su alma en su interior?

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la reacción que el hombre había hecho, al nombrar a quien había sido el mártir de muchos, durante tanto tiempo. Prácticamente se había quedado sin palabras y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no sonreír, pero no se pudo contener y sonrió un poquito.

– ¿Sabe una cosa que me parece muy extraña, señor? – el hombre no dijo nada, así que continuó. – Que a pesar de que Voldemort lleve tanto tiempo muerto, todavía se sienta incómodo al escuchar su nombre. Aunque supongo que ha de ser muy difícil, acostumbrarse al hecho de que ya no existe.

– ¿Y sabe qué cosa me parece aún más extraña… señorita Granger? – fue la respuesta que su antiguo profesor de pociones le dio, tras pensarlo por un momento. Negó con la cabeza sin saber a qué se refería, así que el hombre sonrió como ella, solo que con sarcasmo. – Que continúe llamándome profesor, cuando claramente ya no soy su profesor. Ni el profesor de nadie, puesto que ahora soy ministro.

– _Touché._

Un suave llamado a la puerta de la habitación, atrajo la atención de ambos y un rostro pecoso con brillantes ojos azules, se asomó en el espacio entre la puerta y el marco. Parecía una niña de quizá unos seis años de edad.

– ¡Ya están aquí! ¡Mamá, el señor Snape ya ha vuelto! – la puerta volvió a cerrarse de golpe y Hermione miró al hombre con mucha curiosidad.

– Su nombre es Amber. Es la hija de la mujer que amablemente nos presta su hogar, como nuevo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

– ¿Y es una bruja también? – volvió a sonreír, al recordar la emoción presente en su pequeño rostro.

– Más o menos. Es hija de muggles, así como usted, por ende lo más prudente, es que su magia permanezca oculta. No es seguro y ella es solo una niña.

– Vaya. Nunca pensé que le importaría la seguridad de alguien, profesor Snape.

– Piénselo bien, señorita Granger… - el ministro volvió a sonreírle, aunque le pareció que esta vez y hasta era una sonrisa sincera. – Ya nada es lo que parece de todos modos.

Se dio la vuelta con la intención de abrir la puerta y al hacerlo descubrió a una pequeña niña rubia, con una expresión de haber sido capturada con las manos en la masa.

– ¡Amber! ¡Qué te he dicho sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas, detrás de la puerta! ¡Podría ser peligroso que te involucres!

Su madre era prácticamente igual a ella y por un momento pensó en Narcisa Malfoy, pero aquella mujer no tenía ese rostro petulante y esos aires de superioridad. Al contrario, parecían ser una familia realmente feliz.

– ¡Pero es que a mí me gusta todo ese asunto de la magia y nunca puedo practicarla! ¡A este paso, no voy a aprender nada y se va a apagar ese mágico poder en mi interior!

– La magia no se apaga, no es como si fuese un interruptor. – Nunca había visto a su antiguo profesor de pociones, hablar tan calmadamente con un niño, así que pensó que se veía realmente encantador. A pesar de que estuviera hablando de Severus Snape. La niña parecía muy interesada en sus palabras y se notaba sin que hiciera mucho esfuerzo, lo mucho que le admiraba. Debía ya saber, por supuesto, que era el ministro de magia. – Ese poder siempre está latente dentro de nosotros.

– Y tú debes ser Hermione Granger. El señor Severus me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. – la madre de la pequeña, no demoró en acercarse a ella y colocar una mano sobre su frente, como si intentara medir su temperatura. Le recordó mucho a la señora Weasley y sintió curiosidad de saber acerca del resto de sus amigos y conocidos.

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó, mirando al hombre junto a la puerta y el cual, al momento de hacer contacto visual con sus ojos color caramelo, desvió rápidamente la vista.

– Sí. No dejaba de decir que necesitaba tú ayuda y que te sacaría de San Mungo, tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad. Espero que te gustara el ramo de flores, esa fue mi idea. Le dije que no se podía presentar, así como así, con las manos vacías y soltar todos esos acontecimientos de golpe.

– Pues sí… creo que fue un bonito gesto. A pesar de que el panorama no sea el mejor.

– Necesitas descansar, eso es seguro. Mi nombre es Emily y esta pequeña que ves aquí… – dijo, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña niña quien había caminado hasta estar a su lado y mirarla mejor. – es Amber.

– Es un placer, mucho gusto. – dijo Hermione, estrechando primero una de las manos de su madre y luego, bajando la vista en dirección a la pequeña. – Y también es un gusto conocerte, Amber.

No pasaron siquiera dos segundos, cuando ya la niña se había arrojado a la cama, sentándose junto a ella y estrujando una de las almohadas con mucha emoción.

– ¿Es cierto que conoces al gran Harry Potter y que eres su mejor amiga?

– Sí. Bueno… _eso creo._

– ¿Y es cierto que también peleaste con el malo?

– Amber… – le advirtió su madre con una sonrisa. – Ella necesita descansar y lo que menos deberías hacer, es atosigarla con preguntas. No creo que quiera recordar todas esas cosas del pasado.

– ¡Pero mamá! El señor Severus siempre me cuenta cosas tan interesantes y nunca puedo terminar de oír las historias.

– Eso porque eres muy pequeña y algunas podrían asustarse y entonces no podrás dormir. Será mejor que me acompañes abajo, para terminar el almuerzo y así permitirles descansar a los dos. Ya podrán conversar más tarde, te lo puedo asegurar.

– ¡Pero qué aburrido! – rezongó la niña y Hermione suprimió una carcajada. – Nunca puedo hacer nada divertido en esta casa. ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer magia!

Todavía podía escuchar los quejidos de la niña, mientras bajaban las escaleras y una vez que el ruido cesó, Severus resopló suavemente.

– Qué encantadora niña. Una lástima que no pueda hacer magia.

– Es mejor así. No queremos que los muggles descubran que tiene poderes o que encuentren formas de rastreo y termine siendo la mascota de alguna banda de desquiciados.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y frotó sus ojos con un par de dedos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

– Le recomiendo que descanse. Tome una siesta, conversaremos luego.

– ¿Y qué hará usted mientras tanto?

– Reunir al resto e informarles que finalmente la he encontrado. Será una larga noche, así que creo que volveré a verla más tarde.

Nota de la autora: ¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? *u*. En el siguiente les explicaré quiénes son Emily y Amber, además de muchas otras cosas. ¿Y quién será esa misteriosa mujer con la que se casó Harry? ¿Y qué habrá pasado con Ginny y su familia? ¿Y no les parece tierno que Snape hable con una niña de seis años? ¡A que sí! ¡Besos besos


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Pues me convencieron de escribir y con un poquito de tiempo libre que tengo, trataré de escribir algo decente ^U^

 **Capítulo 5** : La nueva Orden del Fénix, segunda parte

No tenía idea de cuántas horas había dormido pero comenzó a sentirse relativamente mejor, mientras despertaba de la siesta que se había visto en la obligación de tomar.

Ahogó un pequeño bostezo y justo cuando se desperezaba y se daba la vuelta en la cama, brincó sobresaltada al encontrarse con el atento rostro del nuevo ministro de magia, mientras se encontraba sentado a su lado, en una vieja silla de madera.

— Hágame saber de una buena vez, si piensa hacer eso todo el tiempo. ¡Casi me mata del susto! — le reclamó, sentándose en la cama y tapándose hasta el cuello con las sábanas. — ¿Acaso conoce el concepto de la privacidad?

Pero el profesor ni siquiera parecía estar escuchando lo que decía y sus ojos continuaban totalmente fijos sobre su rostro, lo que le causaba mayor sobresalto.

— ¡Ya basta! — exclamó con tanta fuerza que el hombre finalmente pareció volver en sí, parpadeando rápidamente.

— Señorita Granger... — Su voz tuvo un extraño tono que no le gustó en absoluto, como si hubiese estado perdido en sus pensamientos por un buen rato, pero se alegró de que hubiese decidido regresar a la tierra de los vivos y de que finalmente hubiese dejado de contemplarla como poseso.

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí y por qué me estaba mirando de esa forma tan desagradable?

El nuevo ministro de magia arqueó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos, también cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de sarcasmo puro, que fácilmente pudo ignorar y debido a todos esos años como su estudiante.

— Ya se lo dije, antes de que llegáramos. Simplemente me estoy asegurando de que se encuentre bien.

— ¿Mirándome mientras duermo? ¿Qué acaso la señorita o señora Emily, lo que sea, no le enseñó lo que significa la privacidad?

— Solo llevo sentado a su lado, un par de minutos. — Severus se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la silla, sacando su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica e iluminando un poco más la habitación en la que se encontraban. Caía la tarde y con las cortinas cerradas, la luz era poca. Hermione se llevó una mano al rostro, para cubrirse del molesto resplandor de una vela sobre la cómoda a su lado. — Además, afuera hay personas que están ansiosas por verla. — la forma en que lo dijo, le dio a entender que eso le irritaba. ¿Pero qué cosa no irritaba a su antiguo profesor de pociones, de todos modos?

— Perfecto. Saldré en cuanto esté lista.

El hombre asintió lacónicamente y dándose la vuelta, caminó con paso militar hacia la puerta. Apenas colocó su mano sobre el picaporte, Hermione le detuvo con una pregunta que aún quedaba sin responder.

— ¿En qué estaba pensando hace rato, profesor Snape?

— ¿A qué se refiere, señorita Granger?

— Me refiero a hace un momento. Estaba sentado junto a mí, mirándome como si estuviera profundamente concentrado en algo. Ni siquiera escuchaba lo que le decía, sino hasta que tuve que alzar mi voz para llamar su atención.

Pareció dudar por unos segundos como si tal vez ni siquiera él supiera la respuesta. O tal vez sí, pero como siempre no quería hablar al respecto.

— _Nada importante._ — dijo en voz baja, con la vista fija sobre la mano que tenía puesta sobre el picaporte. — Debería alistarse rápidamente, señorita Granger. Las personas ahí fuera, no pueden esperar mucho tiempo.

Asintió ligeramente y antes de que el nuevo ministro de magia se marchara, frunció ligeramente el ceño al mirarla a los ojos. Se apartó de la puerta y caminó de regreso hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros de ella. Hermione retrocedió un poco, pero el ministro de magia la mantuvo en su sitio, con sus manos sobre sus brazos.

— No se mueva, señorita Granger. — le ordenó con una voz tan suave, que prácticamente le pareció un murmullo. De todas formas ni se podía mover de la impresión, mientras el hombre soltaba uno de sus brazos y alzaba dos de sus dedos frente a sus ojos, como si quisiera tocarla y no se atreviera a hacerlo. Todavía podía sentir la sensación cálida que sus dedos habían dejado sobre sus descubiertos brazos fuera de su camisa con mangas cortas muggle, quedándose prácticamente paralizada ante la vista de su antiguo profesor de pociones, acariciando cuidadosamente su frente con uno de sus pulgares. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo, finalmente se lo explicó. — Está sangrando. Un hechizo debería bastar para solventarlo.

Sintió el suave cosquilleo de la magia sobre su frente, mientras el profesor sostenía su varita frente a sus ojos y murmuraba un pequeño conjuro de sanación. A pesar de que sus acciones no tenían otra intención más que sanarla, ni siquiera podía moverse ni apartar su mirada de los negros ojos del hombre a pocos milímetros de ella.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar, escuchando la enfadada voz de Emily, mientras subía las escaleras.

— ¡Amber! — la pequeña niña se encontraba junto a la puerta con una sonrisita danzándole entre los labios, mientras Hermione tenía una expresión de sorpresa tan evidente como el extraño rubor que de pronto había aparecido sobre el rostro de Snape. — ¿¡Qué diantres es lo que te he dicho sobre espiar tras las puertas!?

— No fue mi intención, mami. Se me escapó un pequeño conjuro. ¡Lo juro!

A pesar de su enojo, la mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y colocar una de sus manos sobre su largo y rubio cabello, desordenándoselo un poco. Dio un profundo suspiro y miró tanto a Hermione como a Snape, llevándose la otra mano a la cabeza.

— Lamento que ésta niña traviesa, interrumpiera lo que fuera que estaban haciendo. — al ministro de magia no pareció gustarle lo sugestivo de sus palabras, puesto que puso una amplia distancia entre Hermione y él, negando con la cabeza, violentamente.

— La señorita Granger tenía una herida en la frente, que requería de mi atención. — Hermione no pudo evitarlo y una pequeña sonrisita cómplice se le escapó al mirar los traviesos ojos de la niña y la expresión en el rostro de Snape, como si esperara que ella corroborara sus palabras.

— A mí me pareció oír ruidos de besitos. — dijo Amber, imitando los dichosos sonidos con su boca, dando saltos alrededor de la habitación y como si el piso estuviese hecho de lava y ella tratara de evitar quemarse.

— Amber, no es bueno que mientas. — le advirtió su madre, mientras Hermione creía que el profesor se desmayaría de la impresión. Estaba segura de que no solía sonrojarse con frecuencia, ni tampoco quedarse sin palabras por mucho más de un segundo. — Anda, bajemos y atendamos a los invitados.

Tras cerrarse la puerta, Hermione tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no reír, mientras el profesor guardaba su varita y caminaba hacia la puerta, sin mirar atrás. Tras abrirla, echó un rápido vistazo en su dirección y sin mayores detalles, simplemente dijo:

— _Estaré esperándola abajo._

Cerró la puerta y cuando Hermione dejó de escuchar sus pasos en la escalera, finalmente se echó a reír y agradeció por aquel pequeño momento para descansar un poco del estrés en el que había caído tras despertar. Tomó su varita de la mesa de noche y apuntándose a sí misma, finalmente se deshizo de la ropa muggle que traía.

Bien, el ministro de magia había mencionado que la sacaría de San Mungo y no tenía nada más en mente que ropa muggle, puesto que pensaba regresar con sus padres. Desconocía totalmente, el caos en el que estaba sumida la comunidad mágica y comenzaba a preocuparle que no pudiera volver a ver a sus padres, en mucho tiempo.

Sabía que no debía siquiera pensar en tomarse unas vacaciones. Apenas se daba la vuelta y toda la comunidad mágica se incendiaba sin razón aparente.

Lo cual le llevó a preguntarse, quiénes podían estar en el piso inferior y con tantos deseos de verla. Esperaba que no fuesen más malas noticias.

Finalmente y cuando sintió que estuvo lo suficientemente presentable como para enfrentarse a los hechos, abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró a su alrededor.

Una casa como cualquier otra, con fotografías familiares por todas partes y una pequeña mesa junto a la escalera, con un florero precioso y un teléfono inalámbrico. La habitación que supuso, le pertenecía a Amber, se encontraba abierta y le pareció ver que a pesar de que la niña no podía hacer magia, estaba bien dotada de algunos artilugios mágicos y envoltorios vacíos, de ranas de chocolate. Se preguntó si su antiguo profesor de pociones, le había obsequiado esas cosas y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

Severus Snape no tenía ni idea de lo que era un regalo. O eso pensó de inmediato, colocando una de sus manos sobre los posa manos de la escalera y mordiéndose el labio inferior, dando el primer paso.

Al terminar de bajar, se sintió extrañamente alegre al mirar el cálido ambiente presente en la casa. El tapizado, las alfombras y el decorado en sí, le daban una agradable sensación invitante y tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba ese cuartel, mucho más que la vieja casa familiar de los Black.

Se disculpó a la memoria de Sirius, mientras caminaba tímidamente hacia las voces que se escuchaban desde la cocina. No estaba segura de sí se debía a sus heridas, pero no podía reconocerlas.

— Y precisamente… — decía una de ellas, que tan pronto como se asomó en el espacio que comunicaba con la sala y la cocina, guardó silencio. — ¡Hermione! ¡Pero qué alegría volver a verte!

Ni tiempo tuvo de responder, puesto que se encontró fundida en un gran y apretado abrazo, cuando una mota pelirroja corrió a su encuentro y casi la derribó al rodearla con sus brazos. Sonrió y prácticamente se llenó de lágrimas, al darse cuenta de que Ginny Weasley sostenía su rostro con ambas manos.

— ¡Oh… Ginny! — le devolvió el abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, descansando su quijada sobre su hombro. — ¡Merlín!

— Solo dejamos de vernos tres semanas y parecieran años. — dijo la pelirroja, sonriente.

— Creo que tiene algo que ver con los Nargles. Hace un momento intentaba explicárselo al profesor Snape, pero creo que todavía no lo comprende del todo. — la voz de Luna, a unos pocos centímetros de Ginny, sacudió el corazón de Hermione.

— Me parece que nadie lo comprende de todos modos. — George había arqueado una de sus cejas, pero la señora Weasley y el señor Weasley, habían comenzado a negar con la cabeza.

— Será mejor que te calles y no digas nada. — le advirtió la señora Weasley, mientras se acercaba para abrazarla. — ¡Cariño! ¡Pero mira qué grande y bonita que estás! Qué bueno que el señor Snape finalmente pudo encontrarte y ponerte a salvo.

Alzó la mirada del rostro de la señora Weasley y sus ojos pronto hicieron contacto con otro par de ojos que de pronto le sostuvieron la mirada. Snape se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes de aquella sala y no dejaba de contemplar la pequeña reunión, mientras cada uno de los integrantes de lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fénix, se acercaban a ella para abrazarla.

— ¿Acaso somos todo lo que queda de la Orden? — preguntó Hermione, al mirar a su alrededor. La familia Weasley, sin contar a Ron y a Fred. Luna, Neville, las hermanas Patil, Seamus, Dean…

— Existen otros miembros, por supuesto. — Severus finalmente se apartó de la pared en la que permanecía recostado. — Minerva. La mayoría de los profesores en Hogwarts, si no todos. — miró brevemente a su alrededor. — No tendrá la misma fuerza que solía tener con Kingsley y Moody a la cabeza y con la mayoría de sus miembros, siendo aún adolescentes – _"adultos"_ , pero asumo que con el tiempo logrará ser tan poderosa como la original.

— Se equivoca… — no sabía cómo dirigirse a él, ahora que ya no ejercía como profesor en Hogwarts. " _Señor ministro"_ , era un título al que aún no se acostumbraba del todo. — Severus… — tras la impresión de haber utilizado su nombre de pila, por primera vez en toda su vida, se atrevió a continuar. — Parecemos adolescentes, de seguro, pero eso no significa que no sepamos defendernos. Después de todo, Harry nos enseñó todo lo que sabemos.

— _Y ese es precisamente el problema principal, señorita Granger._ — contestó el profesor, con un tono de voz tan bajo y como si pensara que las paredes pudiesen escucharlo. — El mago o bruja detrás de este plan, conoce a la perfección la forma de luchar de cada uno. Necesitaremos tácticas nuevas.

Sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, al pensar en sus palabras. Así como había sucedido con Kingsley, podía suceder con cada uno de ellos.

Nota de la autora: ¡Uy! ¿Y ahora? 7u7. Espero que les gustara y me digan qué les pareció. Ojalá no me demore mucho para la próxima actualización. ¡Besitos!


End file.
